Train Wreck
by Damion Starr
Summary: Would your love, in all it's finery, tear at the darkness all around me? Until I can breathe again? Until I can see again? (CyXRae Songfic)


Train Wreck  
  
Author's Note: A Cy/Rae Songfic I wrote during the school year, probably in American Sign Language, we never did anything in that class. I found it last night and figured, what the hey?  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to somebody who is not me, "Train Wreck" belongs to Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Cyborg yawned as he entered the living room. The rain pounded the window of Titans' Tower. A bolt of lightning illuminated the dark room and a still figure in front of a window. "Raven?" He murmured to himself and quietly approached her. "Rae?" She was levitating above the ground, her legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. She looked as she normally did when meditating, except that tears were streaming steadily down her ivory cheeks. "Raven?" He reached out and gently touched her hand. It trembled beneath his own. "Raven," She gasped and fell to the floor. "You okay?" She looked up at him, dazed.  
  
"Cyborg?"  
  
He held out a hand to her. She set one slender hand in the center of his wide palm and let him help her up. She was still shaking. "Are you okay?" Cyborg repeated, resting his hands on her shoulders. She seemed so tiny and frail before him.  
  
She stared blankly at him for a minute, uncomprehending, then finally answered: "Yeah. I'm okay,"  
  
He frowned, unconvinced. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes," She snapped, causing him to jump back. "I'm fine," She stode past him and through the door.  
  
Would your love in all its finery  
  
Tear at the darkness all around me  
  
Until I can feel again  
  
Until I can breath again  
  
He followed her out into the hallway. "Rave..." He trailed off. She was sitting on the floor, halfway down the hall. She was leaning against the wall, and he could hear her crying. "Rae," He kneeled beside her, setting his hand on her quaking shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him, violet eyes shimmering. "Raven, it's o-" He was cut off when she lunged into his arms. "Rae," He held her as she sobbed into his chest. "What happened?" She couldn't answer. He gently pulled her off of him so he could look into her eyes. "Raven, tell me what happened,"  
  
She closed her eyes and began muttering: "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos-"  
  
He shook her. "Raven, what happened?!" His voice teetered on panic. She finally opened her eyes, though a small part of him wished she hadn't. Her eyes were too sad, too scared...too human.  
  
"He got out," She finally said.  
  
"Who got out?"  
  
Suddenly, a roar ripped through the tower, causing everything to tremble. "Was that-?" Cyborg didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"Run!" Raven dragged him to his feet and they ran.  
  
'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen  
  
Waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
  
A wild fire born of frustration  
  
Born of the one love that gets me so high  
  
I've no fear at all  
  
Cyborg didn't realize that he was ahead of Raven until it was too late. Her screams, high and terrified, caused him to whirl around. Trigon towered over him with Raven struggling violently in one claw. "Raven!" Cyborg fired repeatedly at Trigon's body, but only succeeded in infuriating the monster furthur.  
  
"Cybo-AH!" Trigon's grip on Raven tightened to suffocating levels. "Run, Cyborg, run!" She managed to scream.  
  
"Not without you!" Cyborg yelled back and charged at Trigon. In one powerful leap, Cyborg landed on Trigon's wrist and scrambled over to Raven. She was fading, fast.  
  
"Cyborg...don't..." She protested weakly.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here, Rae, whether you want my help or not," Cyborg responded, examining the hand that was squeezing the life out of his friend. He quickly made a decision. "Be ready to help us out, Rae," He said as he rested his laser cannon against the red flesh, then fired. Trigon roared in pain and fury, and opened his claw. Both Raven and Cyborg plummeted toward the ground. "Raven! You have to save us!" He looked over at her. She was unconscious. "Rae?!"  
  
Would your eyes like midnight fireflies  
  
Light up the trenches where my heart lies  
  
Until I can see again  
  
To find my way back again  
  
Cyborg brought himself closer to Raven and pulled her limp body to him. "You have to wake up, Raven," He murmured to her. "You have to save us," The floor was rushing up to meet them. Cyborg closed his eyes and screamed: "RAVEN!"  
  
"Azerath...Metrion..." She whispered weakly, never opening her eyes. "...Zinthos..." Black energy engulfed them both, stopping their descent just inches from the ground, then setting them down gently. When the energy disappeared, so did Trigon. Cyborg cautiously opened his eyes. All was still and silent.  
  
"What the-?" His gaze fell on Raven, who slept peacefully in his arms. He smiled down at her, then carefully laid her on the floor and sat up. A dark strand of hair fell over her eyes. He brushed it away. "Thanks, Rae," He whispered, then lovingly kissed her forehead. "There's no reason to be afraid anymore," He whispered, this time in her ear, before brushing his lips across hers. "I'll protect you, no matter what,"  
  
'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen  
  
Waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
  
A wild fire born of frustration  
  
Born of the one love that gets me so high  
  
I've no fear at all  
  
Raven groaned softly before her eyes fluttered open. Cyborg smiled. "Hey," She stared at him blankly for a minute before realization showed on her face.  
  
"Cyborg," Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Shh, take it easy. It's okay," He brushed her hair back from her face. "You're safe,"  
  
She swallowed. "It worked?"  
  
He nodded. "You saved me, Rae," She smiled weakly.  
  
"We saved each other," He returned her smile.  
  
"Yeah," He scooped her up and easily cradled her tiny form in his arms.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Shh, save your strength," He ordered her gently. "I'm taking you back to your room," She fell silent and remained so all the way back to her room. Cyborg flipped on the light and carefully laid Raven on her immaculate bed. He helped her remove her cloak and boots and tucked the covers in around her. "There. You need anything else?" She shook her head, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Okay, then I'll let you get some sleep," He turned to leave, but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her.  
  
"Please, don't leave me alone," She whispered. His expression softened.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
She quickly returned her hand to herself, embarassed. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
To fall so deep into you  
  
Lose myself completely  
  
In your sweet embrace  
  
All my pain's erased  
  
Raven stiffened at Cyborg's touch, and he felt it. "I would never hurt you," She blinked and looked up at him. He softly touched her cheek. "You know that, right?" She nuzzled his hand, covering it with her own.  
  
"I know," She whispered, eyes closed. He hesitated, then slowly captured her mouth with his. At first, she remained rigid, surprised, then relaxed after a moment and returned the kiss.  
  
When they broke apart moments later, both were red faced, breathless...and grinning like idiots. "You should smile more," Cyborg told her, touching her kiss-swollen lips. "You have a gorgeous smile," Her expression turned shy, and she ducked her head, but he tenderly took her chin and tilted her face back toward his. As he gazed into her endless, vividly violet eyes, his expression became serious. Alarm flirted over her features when she saw this. "Raven, I love you,"  
  
Her jaw dropped at first, then she regained her composure and smiled, but tears of happiness glittered at the corners of her eyes. "I love you, Cyborg," The words tumbled from her lips easily. He smiled back at her, then devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss that didn't come anywhere close to expressing just how much they loved each other, but it was a start.  
  
From your mouth it's all that I wish  
  
The mercy of your lips just one kiss  
  
Until I can breathe again  
  
So that I can sing again  
  
'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen  
  
Waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
  
A wild fire born of frustration  
  
Born of the one love that gets me so high  
  
I've no fear at all  
  
Author's Note: R&R, please, but no flames! 


End file.
